


Alejandro

by nowherenew



Series: Shuffle Game: Assassin's Creed [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo isn't very good at taking advice. Ezio knows how to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alejandro

His friends warned him about the colored tablets before he went to the club. Bright, beautiful tablets that made you soar. Tablets he shouldn't put in his mouth because it might break his brilliantly imaginative mind. He hadn't intended on doing any, but ended up taking a few. Then a few more. Then again, who needs perception of reality when you have Ezio to take care of you?

Ezio held him upright in that sea of barely-dressed, sweat-drenched people. Ezio walked him home. Then, Ezio took very good care of Mr. da Vinci.

**Author's Note:**

> Alejandro by Lady Gaga


End file.
